


Seeley Booth Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Imagines, Oneshots and Prompts from my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Seeley Booth / Reader, Seeley Booth / You, Seeley Booth x You
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Woah… who is that?” Angela said as she approached Booth and Brennan on the platform. She was looking over at Hodgins work area. Booth and Brennan Booth followed her gaze. “Since when does Hodgins have his lunch delivered by a cutie to the office?” She added playfully.

“Well just by looking at them I would say she’s related to Hodgins, the facial markers are very similar and they share hereditary markers too.” Brennan reeled off.  
“You can tell that from here?” Booth asked quickly as he leant against the railing of the platform, watching Hodgins curiously.  
“Yes, the markers are very distinct…” Brennan started.  
“Wait so that would make her a sister or maybe a cousin?” Angela asked curiously, interrupting Brennan who frowned for a moment and looked you up and down as you hugged Hodgins and stepped back to let him inspect the parcel of food you’d put on his desk.  
“I would say, most likely a sister.” Brennan concluded.

“Well, I had no idea he had a sister, I’ll go and introduce myself.” Angela said with a playful smile as she started walking to Hodgins’ desk. “Well who is this?”  
“Angela! This is my sister (Y/N).” Hodgins said as he introduced the two of you.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Angela smiled and you spoke and shook her hand and gave her a nervous look. “I didn’t know Hodgins had a sister.”  
“He doesn’t like to talk about me at work. in case people are listening.”  
“Hey after the case we just solved, it’s not that nuts.” Hodgins said defensively.  
“That is a good point. But you didn’t have to keep her a secret from us.” Angela said with a flirtatious smile.

***********************

“Hey I have that profile for you.” Sweet said as he walked into Booth’s office. He paused for a moment seeing Booth sat at his desk, frowning.  
“Did you know Hodgins has a sister?” Booth asked as he got up to take the file from Sweets.  
“Yeah, it was in his files… why?”  
“I had no idea. He never mentioned her.” Booth admitted.  
“Well Hodgins is highly paranoid. He’s a conspiracy theorist so… it makes sense he would keep someone important to him a secret. I mean, Zack is the only one who knows where he lives.”

“You know (Y/N) is weirdly normal. I mean, you expect her to be a little hinky being a Hodgins but she is really normal. Has a job at the city library…”  
“Why does it matter to you so much that she’s normal?” Sweets asked curiously.  
“Don’t go reading into it. I just, you know, she’s interesting.”  
“You like her!” Sweets said quickly, a laugh in his tone.  
“Booth likes who?” Brennan asked as she knocked on Booth’s office door.  
“No one.”  
“He likes (Y/N).” Sweets said quickly.  
“Ohhh! That’s why you were acting so strangely earlier.” Brennan said. Booth objected and groaned as Sweets and Brennan started teasing him.  
“You know what, I would much rather get on with solving this case than stand around here deciding who I do or don’t like.” He said firmly.  
“Defencive you definitely like her a lot.” Brennan said as Booth rushed her out of the room and towards the elevator.

*******************

Jack had asked if you wanted to attend the Jeffersonian’s most recent charity event. It was raising money to preserve some of the oldest books that your library had on record. You’d said you would think about it, not wanting to invade your brother's world. However your boss thought it would be a great way to put a face to the department that you’d be working too.

“Hey! How’re you doing?” Booth asked as he came over to you with a drink.  
“I’m doing ok. I hate this schmoozing. I do my job because I really love it. Being out here and dressed up. It’s silly but I feel a bit more powerful in my work clothes.” You admitted. Booth smiled and nodded.  
“I get that. I’m lucky I can wear my suit.”  
“Nothing like feeling self conscious in a room full of rich people to make you feel uncomfortable.” You said with a nervous laugh trailing off the end of your sentence.  
“I… you know I happen to think you’re very beautiful.” Booth admitted. You smiled and laughed to yourself. Before you could reply Camille called you over to talk to some of the techs that would be working with you on the restorations.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you, no more pets." Booth sighed a he saw a puppy hop up onto your lap, causing the cat draped over your shoulder to slink off.

"Well I just saw him there and..." You trailed off when Sweets popped his head round the screen and waved at you.

"There are lots of reasons for you wanting to take on pets besides being very compassionate." He started with a smile and you blushed when you realised he'd complimented you.

"It's cute when you blush." Booth chuckled before swatting Sweets away from the screen so he could finish talking with you before heading off to meet Bones.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela smiled as she waited at the station for you. She'd been preparing for your arrival, including getting your apartment set up. As soon as she saw you she rushed to sweep you up in in a warm hug.

"Let's get you to your apartment before your first shift!" Angela chirped cheerfully.

"I can't believe I'm working with Dr Brennan! At the jeffersonian." You said excitedly as she led you out to a cab.

After a quick tour around your apartment and a catch up you both headed to the Jeffersonian. "Ang! Whose this?" Hodgins said with a smile as he crossed his arm over his clipboard.

"This is (Y/N), my cousin." She reminded him and he smiled, sticking his hand out for you to shake.

"Nice to meet you." He said cheerfully.

The greetings with the staff went quickly and you were soon filled in by Camille about where everything was and your position.

"Brennan's on her way in." A boisterous man said as he skittered into the room and handed over an evidence box to Hodgins who took it and quickly started testing the viles and tubs inside.

"This is when it all happens. Brace yourself, it gets... gross." Angela said and gave your shoulder a squeeze as Camille led you to the cloves and lab coats.

"Ok, Zac. I need you. Camille I'll let you know if we can find anything once we've sorted through." Brennan said, not even acknowledging you as she marched through, followed by several FBI techs that were carrying containers of slop and a body.

"I see what Ang means." You said with a quick deep breath to calm your nerves. Years of schooling hadn't quite prepared you.

"Well for now, just follow my orders exactly and Brennan wont have your head, once you've settled in you'll find your own pace." Camille said calmly, giving you a tray and instructing you on what to look for.

"Whos that?" Booth asked as he wondered in, spotting you working with a few squints he recognised.

"Angela's cousin. She's finished her doctorate. Brennan requested I look over her files. She's developed some very useful methods and programs that have helped PD's already." Camille explained, sounding as if your credentials and work ethic had impressed her enough to be satisfied.

**********************************************

"I've worked up a profile using the evidence we have so far, some of Dr Sweets estimates and it's given an approximate area. It should allow Hodgins to limit the area. It's the best I could do with the little time and evidence we have." You explained and handed a thick folder to Booth who frowned as he looked it over and passed it to Brennan.

"This is very impressive, backing up Sweets with anthropological findings, makes this far more persuasive." Brennan muttered as she studied it.

"I've put estimates separately at the back, I don't want to sway the teams opinion." You muttered, not mentioning that one of your estimates made the hair on the back of your head rise and your gut screamed that maybe this one was the right idea. If you had spotted it Brennan would make her own opinions.

"She's good." Booth said, grinning at you when Brennan agreed, flashing a quick thumbs up which made you laugh.

"She is extremely thorough. If this proves useful I will enjoy helping you perfect this." Brennan said as she walked away with your folder.

"That's my only copy." You said and winced as Sweets chuckled.

"You'll get used to her. She takes a while to open up." He said carefully.

**********************************************

"(Y/N)! It's not your fault!" Angela called as you hurried out of the room.

"What's happening?" Booth asked over the phone.

"We're all upset that we were to late but i think (Y/N) may have shouldered the blame for this one herself." Sweets said quickly.

"That's entirely logical and not helpful. How could this be her fault she provided the information that led us to where this killer is, we would have all liked to get to him sooner but she has no hand in killing his victims." Brennan stressed as she glanced at Booth who winced.

"She's fresh out of university. Working cases is always different. The first one is the hardest." Booth explained and frowned out ahead at the road.

"And this isn't her fault. I need her to focus and help Hodgins If you run her theory through one of your programs and use the new evidence I've had sent to you she should be able to get me his next location." Brennan finished up.

"Yeah, of course." Angela said as she rushed off to find you.

Hours later you were leaving, feeling miserable but happy that Booth and Brennan had caught the killer. "Let's go and get something to eat." Booth said as everyone sat on the stairs of the examination platform and chatted.

"I don't think I could eat. I'll see you all tomorrow." You said and left. Camille and Angela groaned as Booth hurried after you.

"What?" Zac said in confusion.

"Booth likes her." Angela said and everyone started to laugh.

"That makes no sense. He's known her for a few hours. How is it possible to know that he likes her already?" Brennan scoffed.

"That doesn't matter." Sweets said as they all started to leave.

"Why wouldn't it matter, is there some hidden meaning?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sometimes you just look at someone and need to know more about them." Angela informed her as they watched Booth rush over and stop you from getting in your cab. "Boy meets girl, the world slows for a moment and they fall in love."

She smiled when you became flustered by something Booth said and nodded, following him to his car.

"It's impossible for two people meeting to slow the earth's rotation." Zac popped up until Hodgins smacked his head affectionately.

"Zac is quite correct." Brennan said and laughed at the idea.

Angela jumped when he phone vibrated in her pocket and rushed to dig it out. "Booth's taking her to dinner, to 'talk' about the case. Seduce her more like. Wow i can't believe she's been here for one day and she already has herself a Booth." Angela sounded impressed as she and Hodgins parted with Zac.


End file.
